Memento Mori-san
by Trailblazer2500
Summary: Takatoshi Tsuda has been in a good mood of late, and the rest of the student council can't seem to figure out why, but when they do find out why, are they prepared to handle the truth about it? One-shot


**WARNING: This work of fanfiction contains quite a bit of OOC-ness.**

 **Especially near the end, this story does after all contain a bit less humor than the average SYD short, but that's mainly because I'm trying to put more emotion than humor in.**

 **By the way, I apologize if the story comes across as being fragmented, in the process of writing I've switched around and rewritten certain sections, so it might not flow very well.**

* * *

"Ousai Academy student council rules, article five, paragraph two: all Japanese men are lolicons!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

* * *

One fine day, as Ousai academy's student council were sitting in the student council room doing their work, Suzu noticed something slightly off about the vice-president as he focused on the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Hey, Tsuda." Suzu looked at him.

"Eh? Yes Hagimura?" Takatoshi turned to look at him

"You seem to be in a good mood today." She had to look up at him, even sitting down she was a whole lot shorter than he was. Normally, he was almost always quite tense and a little edgy, any normal person would think it strange. On the other hand, if said person were to be aware of how often he had to put up with the various antics from not only the President and the secretary, but also the various happenings from the various characters that populated his life from the student council advisor to his own little sister, perhaps they would not be so surprised.

 _He always has to be prepared to shut either the president or Shichijou-senpai down before they get out of hand,_ Suzu thought to herself, she worried for him sometimes and often wondered if the constant tension was a burden on him.

"Is that so?" Takatoshi scratched his head.

"Come to think of it, you've been smiling to yourself a lot lately, since the start of the week in fact." Shino agreed.

"Oh I know!" Aria suddenly exclaimed, everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Tsuda was able to finally satisfy himself by releasing all of his c** right?" She smiled.

"That most certainly isn't the case." Takatoshi replied sharply.

"Oh I see, well Tsuda just remember that I've kept a box of tissues in the cupboard here just for you in case you ever need it." Shino gestured to the cupboard at the side.

"I'll be sure to remember it." Takatoshi deadpanned at her.

"Hey, so why are you in such a good mood anyway?" Suzu could not help but feel curious about this new development.

"Does it really seem that way? But nothing's really changed…" Takatoshi shrugged.

"Really…" Suzu muttered and left it at that.

During the school lunch break, Suzu decided to try talking to Takatoshi's other classmates and associates to see if they knew why he was in such an apparent good mood of late.

"No, I don't know why, but I sense that it could make for a good story!" Hata Ranko somehow smirked through her straight face.

 _He probably wouldn't like that at all..._ Suzu thought.

"Eh? I don't think you should ask me that since we don't really talk that much anyway..." Kaede Igarashi said.

 _Good point._ Suzu noted.

"What? Takatoshi-kun has been feeling more cheerful of late?" Mutsumi eyes went wide

"Well surely you noticed it as well." Suzu pressed.

"Well Takatoshi-kun is always quite nice to me so I haven't really noticed anything."

 _Yeah he basically ensures that you never have to listen to or understand anything the President or Shichijou-senpai say._ Suzu sighed

"Oh he hasn't told you yet?" Kotomi went wide-eyed.

"Hasn't told me what?" Suzu was starting to get excited and nervous at the same time. _Stupid stupid! I should've just gone straight to Kotomi!_ Suzu silently scolded herself.

"That he's-" Kotomi started but was rapidly cut off by Toki giving her shoulder a hard shake.

"Hey! Your brother said to keep it a secret and wait for him to reveal it!" She growled out.

"Eh?" Suzu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's right Taka-nii wanted to keep it a secret." Kotomi nodded an agreed.

"Keep what a secret?!" Suzu nearly shouted.

"That he's secretly the son of a demon who came to this earth and fell in love with a human female-"

"THIS ISN"T ONE OF YOUR ANIMES!"

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and eventually, it ended with Takatoshi waiting at the school gate for his colleagues as they finished up their own work, he was starting to feel bored of waiting when a pleasant voice greeted him.

"Takatoshi-kun!" He spun around on his heel with a wide smile to greet the voice.

"Oh, Mori-san!"

"Hey hey, I said you could just call me Mori now right?"

"Ah, that's true."

"Are you doing anything now in partiuclar?"

"I'm just waiting for the rest of my colleagues."

"Eh? Do the four of you always leave school together?"

"Well sometimes, usually when none of us have anything left to do after school."

"Ah, I see." She gave a quaint smile.

"Tsuda must have been waiting a long time now." Shino remarked as they exited the school building.

"We're quite late." Suzu agreed, she'd been thinking long and hard about what

"Eh? Isn't that Mori-san from Eiryou high?" Aria suddenly asked, nodding in the direction of the school gate, where they could clearly see Takatoshi chatting with his counterpart in Eiryou high school. In an instant, both Suzu and Shino became incredibly tense, both knew very well that Mori-san almost perfectly fit every single one of Takatoshi's preferences where neither of them could, including having a sizable bust and being very polite and well-mannered.

"They make a very nice couple, don't you think?" Hata Ranko, the president of the newspaper club appeared out of nowhere beside them, holding her camera in her hands as she always did.

"Shutter chance!" She declared as she lifted her camera up to her face and sighted it on the two vice-presidents at the school gate.

"This will definitely sell!" She grinned devilishly; _I can already see the headlines, 'Vice-presidential love in the making?'_

"I wonder what _she's_ doing here…" Shino wondered out loud as she made her towards them.

"Wait a minute Shino-chan!" Aria grabbed her and pulled her behind a bush.

"Let's see what they do first." Aria looked out from behind the bush.

 _This feels familiar…_ Suzu noted, _oh that's right, we were doing the exact same thing the first time we saw the two of them together._

"So is there anything you want to do later?"

"Sorry not today, I have a lot of work to finish up back at home, maybe tomorrow?"

"Aww, but I might have my own work to finish up tomorrow…" Mori pouted.

"Then, I guess we could just wait for the weekend?"

"Fair enough I guess."

Both clearly seemed happy to be in the presence of the other judging from their bright smiles.

"Shino-chan, are you ok?" Aria asked.

"Huh? What? O-of course I am!" She stuttered and stammered.

"You've spent quite a lot of time glaring at Mori-san." Aria noted.

"Eh? Well…that's…"

"Could it be you're jealous of Mori-san and Tsuda-kun?"

"N-no! Don't be ridiculous!" Shino's cheeks went red and she turned to look away, it was completely true though, her current relationship with Takatoshi paled in comparison to the openness between Takatoshi and Mori, where every attempt to spit out her own feelings ended with more perversion…and more of Takatoshi's admonishments.

 _If only I could muster the courage to say it out loudly, forcefully, and say it just once…_ She thought to herself, before turning her attention back to the two vice-presidents.

They saw Mori move in really close to Takatoshi…and proceeded to give him a peck on the cheek.

At first everyone was simply stunned by –what they viewed as- the sheer audacity of the act. _No one,_ absolutely _no one_ had ever gone so far as to do anything physical at all with him, Shino was mostly content to try to nudge him closer with sex jokes, Suzu simply tried to spend as much time with him as possible while Mitsuba chatted him up most of the time and Uomi would always be spending quite a bit of time at his house, to see _anyone_ actually get that close especially with _Tsuda Takatoshi_ was beyond belief. But what came next made their jaws hit the floor.

Takatoshi responded in kind with a peck on Mori's cheek, leaving both of them visibly blushing from a distance.

Everyone was dead silent, except for Hata Ranko of course.

"Yes yes yes…that was good, very good! This will definitely sell!" She cheered with her signature deadpan face.

"Oh my…Tsuda-kun…" Aria blushed and squirmed from side to side.

"Tsuda…" Shino muttered under her breath, she felt and incredible feeling of frustration and irritation rise up within her, she remembered the last time she felt like this, when she saw Takatoshi and Aria pretending to be a couple to try and head off Aria's arranged marriage, even if said marriage did not happen in the end. That time she had tried to deny it as an attraction to Aria even though she knew herself to be completely straight.

* * *

 _Flashback, Amakusa Shino's day as Eiryou high's student council president_

Shino leaned on Eiryou high's school gate, at that moment wondering what everyone else was doing at Ousai while she was at Eiryou. She was suddenly surprised when Eiryou's own student council vice-president came up to her from behind.

"Just now you mentioned Ousai's Vice-president, what kind of a person is he? I'd really like to meet him." Mori-san smiled.

"Really…" Shino pouted jealously, to which Mori could only react with surprise at the sudden mood change.

* * *

At that time, there was no way of denying that Takatoshi's counterpart fulfilled every checkbox on the list of his known sexual preferences including large breasts and a very polite style of talking. So with that in mind Shino had not been very forthcoming at that time, deliberately only giving short and curt answers to any questions Mori had, leaving the other vice-president to wonder what the problem was.

Suzu meanwhile, could only stare intently at the scene; she had harbored her own feelings for her colleague for some time, and had to occasionally fight for his attention with _both_ her own president and Uomi –although it did help that they were both in the same class while the president was a year ahead-, all while infrequently being referred to as a child. It always incensed her to no end, even Tsuda was technically no exception, but that one time not so long after they had first met when he _helped_ her retrieve something instead of doing it for her had made quite an impression.

* * *

 _Flashback, first time officially meeting Mori-san as a group_

"So what is your impression of Ousai's student council vice-president?" Hata Ranko asked as she placed a mike near Mori's mouth.

"Eh…that's…" Mori paused to collect her thoughts for a moment before you gave her verdict.

"I feel very at ease when we're together." She smiled at Takatoshi.

"I feel the same way." He returned the smile.

* * *

At that time, although those words had come as a surprise to Suzu, she did not have time to think about them and had soon forgotten that they had ever taken place. Even then though, she remembered feeling a spark of jealously as how easy it was for the two VPs to speak with each other, even if they had known each other for more than a year now, it could be a little difficult to get through to Takatoshi at times.

And then of course there was that time when they were clearing snow at the inn they were staying at, as well as that other time when Ousai's student council had to help Mori learn how to swim and Takatoshi had done the brunt of the work.

"Oh Mori-san…what…are…you doing here?" Shino tried to rein in her feelings and project a calm exterior while acting as if she had just arrived on the scene.

"Oh president! I was just here to walk Takatoshi-kun back home!" She greeted, although she wondered why the Shino seemed so tense.

"Is that so? Have you been doing that often?" Shino pressed.

"Oh it's just for today only; usually he and I are too caught up with our work for the student councils." Mori answered.

"Wait does Kotomi know about this?" Suzu asked.

"Oh yeah, she and Toki are already familiar with Mori." Takatoshi replied.

"Well now bye everyone, I'm off to the newspaper clubs office to get this written out, you can expect the article tomorrow, bye bye." She deadpanned out as usual before moving off the scene with great haste.

"Takatoshi-kun! Amakusa-senpai!" The voice of a certain judo club leader sounded out.

"Oh? Mitsuba?" Takatoshi turned to see her walking up.

"Eh? Who's this?" Mutsumi asked gesturing to Mori.

"This is Mori, she is the student council vice-president from Eiryou high, and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?! Wait isn't that the same school as Uomi-san?" Mutsumi suddenly jumped upon hearing "girlfriend".

"That's the one."

"Oh ok, so what are you doing here today?" Mutsumi could barely disguise the tension rising within her.

"I'm here to walk Takatoshi-kun back home," Mori gave a glance at her watch, "and it's getting a little late, we should be going Takatoshi-kun." In truth she what she really wanted was to be able to get away from a lot of the looks that everyone except for Shichijou Aria were throwing her.

"Y-yeah, well see you tomorrow!" He waved as he walked off, leaving the other four in silence.

Shino and Suzu could only stew in their regret, while Mutsumi was left wondering what she had missed.

Shino walked over to one of the benches nearby, sat down heavily and put her head in her hands.

"Shino-chan are you alright?" Aria shifted to a completely uncharacteristic tone as she sat down beside her best friend.

"I guess it's my fault isn't it?" She looked at Aria glumly.

"What's your fault?"

"If only I'd opened up to him sooner, maybe then he wouldn't have…" she trailed off and swallowed hard, her head was beginning to swim and her eyes were starting to tear up, Suzu on the other hand merely sat down on the other side and held her knees to her chest.

A bit of a distance away, Mutsumi was silently hanging her head.

"Aria..." Shino near whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could've done anything differently?" She asked quietly, recalling the time she had told Takatoshi that she would not have known what to do if he had gotten a girlfriend.

"Done what differently?"

"I don't know...what do I do now? He's clearly happy with Mori-san..."

"Shino-chan, could it be that...you like Tsuda-kun _that way?_ " Aria asked, Shino nodded quietly.

"I never had the courage to confess, at that time, Hata-san had already spread a rumor about us, and I didn't want it to get out of hand in any way so I just kept quiet."

"Maybe you could've hinted to him more that you were interested."

"You mean besides telling him that I wasn't good at love and have him think I meant koi?" Shino managed a weak laugh.

"Of course! If you really wanted him, you should've just gone for him!" Aria frowned.

"Well I guess it's too late to do anything about it now, I'll just have to be happy for him and Mori now huh?" She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Aria.

"There there Shino-chan, it's alright." Aria wrapped her arms around Shino and hugged her.

 _I shouldn't have had such high hopes, I should've known that he was never going to see me as anything more than a temperamental teenager in a child's body, oh why did I have to be born with this body!_ Suzu scowled angrily to herself and cursed herself, but there was nothing left to be done, Takatoshi was with Mori and that was more or less it.

* * *

"Man, I was worried for a moment there." Takatoshi remarked as he walked side by side with Mori.

"About what?" Mori asked.

"I was wondering about how they were going to react to finding out that we've been together and that I haven't told them anything about it."

"Well even though Amakusa-san has some…ah… _strange dispositions_ …I've always felt that she was a kind and understanding person at heart." Mori replied as she entwined her fingers around Takatoshi's own fingers and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ah…it's so nice being away from all those perverts for once." Mori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it really is nice." Takatoshi leaned on her head in turn.

"Have you told Uomi yet?"

"Nah, she can wait for a while longer." Mori laughed. "Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet for now." She turned her head up to look at Takatoshi.

"Of course." Takatoshi smiled and bent his head down to give her a little peck right on her lips, which she happily returned.

* * *

 **It's actually my first time trying for something emotional rather than just something funny, I hoped it worked out...**

 **IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ:**

 **This probably requires some explanation as I can only assume that most english readers of the 4-koma are not yet up-to-date with the more recent chapters (AFAIK, the most recent ENGLISH scanlation is chapter 229, I cannot find any more recent chapters after that).**

 **"Mori" is not an OC, she is a -relatively- new character and is in fact, Eiryou High's counterpart to Takatoshi Tsuda, not only being the vice-president but also playing the Tsukkomi/straight man to Uomi. It essentially makes her a female version of Takatoshi. I only found out about her by complete accident when I stumbled on a website that scanlates in simplified Mandarin Chinese (which I have moderate capacity to read), this website had gone all the way to chapter 339 as of writing.**

 **I also have no confirmation of her official name, "Mori" is the pronunciation that you get when you transfer her name in Chinese characters to Japanese characters in google translate. (Chinese "Hanzi" shares characters with Japanese "Kanji") In the 4-koma it is used in the same capacity as Uomi's name is, nearly always being attached with an honorific.**

 **Her first appearance is in chapter 299 (Yes the 4-koma has completely outrun english scanlation activity), the chapter is essentially about Shino and Uomi switching schools, with the focus being on Mori realising that Shino is no different (as well as one strip having Mori ask about Takatoshi and getting no response from an obviously jealous Shino).**

 **Subsequently she tends to appear with Uomi in varying capacity, the most recent one being he appearance at Ousai's swimming pool to learn how to swim.**

 **The flashbacks that I showed are more or less what actually happened in the 4-koma, the two actually have some of -if not, THE- the most ship-teasing of all of the potential couples, only Shino and Hagimura have more scenes since Mori is a new character, though Tsuda/Mori is arguably far more intense than the other two.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
